


Sweet Treats

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: Pansy wakes early in the morning of Christmas Day, and finds an unexpected visitor in her kitchen...





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divagonzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing Mrs Ren for being my alpha/beta, and thank you to my partner, divagonzo1 for the awesome prompt :D

Pansy Parkinson had never been one for Christmas spirit, having been raised in a Pureblood household where Yule time was nothing more than another excuse for her family to show off how rich they were. So when she woke before dawn on Christmas Day of 2003 it wasn’t a sense of excitement bubbling in her stomach that had her heading for the kitchen. 

Dehydration had woken her from a fairly pleasant dream, though she could not remember the details exactly. The tingle in her belly, however, indicated that it had probably involved a certain wizard and not many articles of clothing. 

She yawned, placing the back of her right hand delicately across her lips in a half-hearted attempt to smother it as she made her way slowly down the hallway. With the intention of collecting a glass of water from her kitchen and then returning to bed to continue the sexy dream, Pansy stopped with her toes curling in the hall carpet, a few steps before the archway to her kitchen. 

She wrinkled her nose and blinked blearily; she could smell...baking? Pansy frowned and clutched the length of her wand, tucked in to the band of her pyjama shorts. Stalking towards the archway, she held it aloft and cast a silent Lumos. The light from her wand flew into the lanterns as she entered the kitchen.

At first, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Her plants were still in their pots, exactly where they usually stood, taking up most of the bench space and dining-area floor. The sink was clear of dishes, save for the plate she had used to eat a toasted sandwich the night before, and a wine glass which had served the remainder of her meal. 

Lowering her wand, Pansy shrugged and hitched at the strap of her camisole which had fallen down her shoulder. She reached for the handle of the stainless steel fridge, her elegant hand wrapping around the cool bar, before she caught a glint of something from the corner of her eye. She whirled back to the bench, and that was when she noticed it…

A tray of twelve cookies, shaped as Christmas trees, stars, and gingerbread men. 

“What the…?” She tiptoed forward, taking a gingerbread man between thumb and forefinger; it was still warm. Pansy held it up to the light, confirming that it was indeed a freshly baked cookie and then set it down with its fellows once more. “Why are there twelve dozen Christmas biscuits in my kitchen at three in the morning?” she mused softly. “Did I miss an owl?”

“No,” a voice from behind her answered.

She didn’t have time to think; Pansy turned, her wand gripped tightly in her fist and pointed it into the stomach of her assailant without looking at his face. She registered the hitching of his breath as he prepared to say something, but before he could utter a word, she had cast a full body-bind, and he stiffened immediately. 

Chest heaving, Pansy watched as the shirtless intruder fell with a thud on to the tiles of her kitchen. She placed a hand over her chest and swallowed thickly; now that he was unable to lay a hand on her, she felt a little more confident in getting a closer look at the man who so obviously wanted to assault her on Christmas morning. 

It was her boyfriend. 

Pansy gasped, her fingertips dancing across her lips. “Charlie?” she whispered.

He had landed on his back, his blue eyes gazing up at the ceiling, and though he was frozen, Pansy noted the irritated expression within them. His orange hair was mussed and fell across his forehead in a way that had her wanting to run her hands through it. Her gaze wandered over his face, down to his pale chest, smattered with just the right amount of curly, ginger-coloured hair. She forced herself to look back into his eyes after lingering a second too long on the waistband of his jeans, slung low on his hips without a belt. 

Licking her lips, Pansy knelt and pointed her wand at his face. She muttered the counter-curse and narrowed her eyes as Charlie brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. 

“Ouch,” he complained, though the twinkle in his eyes and the quirk of his lips told Pansy that he wasn’t really hurt. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” the witch demanded. “I spoke to you yesterday and you said you wouldn’t make it back from Romania in time - a dragon emergency or something?” 

Charlie winced as he forced himself into a sitting position. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well,” Pansy said, her shoulders slumping slightly with the relief that coursed through her chest, “I was surprised.”

He grinned, a full-watted Weasley smile and Pansy couldn’t help but return it. Charlie’s gaze dropped to her lips and he leaned forward, but she placed a hand in the middle of his chest - taking only a second to admire the way the muscles contracted beneath her palm - and shook her head slightly. 

“Uh-uh,” she tutted. “Not so fast, mister. You scared the hell out of me!” She scrambled to her feet and pointed to the cookies. “What are these?”

“Cookies,” Charlie said calmly, content with his place on the floor. He looked up at her with a cheeky smile and Pansy was torn between continuing her rant, or giving in to the obvious mischief in his eyes. She had settled on the former, when the bastard sank his teeth into his lower lip and she felt, rather than heard, the soft moan escape her chest. 

Sinking to her knees again, Charlie took her waist in his large hands and tugged her none-too-gently into his lap. His mouth found hers instantly, slanting over her lips and forcing his tongue between them with a growl. Pansy straddled him, her hands splaying across his warm chest and digging her fingernails into the flesh possessively. 

“I missed you,” she murmured between kisses. 

“Me too, baby,” he replied, his fingertips pressing almost painfully into her sides as he claimed her mouth once more. 

He tasted sweet, as if he had been sampling the cookies before she had made her way downstairs, and Pansy couldn’t get enough of him. It had been weeks since they had seen each other; Pansy worked as a fashion designer for the upper echelons of Wizarding society in London, and Charlie worked in Romania as a dragon keeper. 

They had met somewhat unconventionally, for magical-folk, on a Muggle dating website. Pansy, unable to shake the reputation as the girl who had been willing to send the great and wonderful Harry Potter to his doom, had long given up on finding love in Britain, and had heard from a client about the site - the middle-aged witch had met her husband on there, both of them with magical blood. 

Charlie, content to be a bachelor for the rest of his life, had been shocked and angry when he received a notification from a dating website he had most definitely not signed up for. Ron had almost turned the same shade as his hair when Charlie confronted him about it, and the youngest Weasley brother had come clean that, with the help of his wife, Hermione, he had set up a profile for Charlie, but admitted that it was really just a ruse to discover whether Charlie was in to women. 

After assuring his family that he was straight, he had been intent on deleting the profile and continuing on his single way. Only, the notification he had received included the link to a picture of a very pretty girl who lived in London, and he figured that while he enjoyed his freedom, there were some physical aspects of a relationship he sorely missed. 

So he had sent her a message. They met up, had a fantastic night and then Charlie bid her good day and returned to Romania, determined to simply leave the one night stand as such, and only recall the way her body had moved against his when the time called for it. You know, like in the shower. 

But he couldn’t forget her. It only took a week until he had sent an owl, and from there they began casually dating - emphasis on the casual. They had labelled each other boyfriend and girlfriend, though Charlie would maintain that it was more for his family than anything else. But once he had brought Pansy home to meet them, even he had to begrudgingly admit that his feelings for the feisty Slytherin witch ran far deeper than he thought possible. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Charlie rolled his hips upwards, earning himself a moan from the raven-haired witch. She responded by grinding onto his lap and Charlie smirked before pulling away and peppering Pansy’s neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. 

Pansy’s head fell backwards as electric shocks zinged their way from the point of contact of his lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder towards her core. She moaned low in her throat as her eyes fluttered deliciously beneath hooded lids. 

Charlie splayed his hands over her back and shuffled until he was in his knees, Pansy’s legs wrapped securely about his waist. He leaned forward, placing her gently on the floor before hovering over her, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. 

“Hi,” she said with a coy arch of her eyebrow. Her arms slid from his chest, over his shoulders, and then locked around his neck. His hair was soft as she tugged the strands through her fingers and she revelled in the way his eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation. 

“Hey,” he murmured, lowering himself towards her in order to claim her lips in a kiss once more. 

They groaned simultaneously as their hips met in an instinctual thrust, and Pansy quickly threaded her hand between them, her fingers fumbling with the button on the front of Charlie’s jeans. 

He raised his hips slightly, though his lips continued without lifting from her own, and his tongue kept up a furious pace as he held himself above her. Frustrated, Pansy growled into his mouth and brought her other hand to join the first, deftly unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the zipper within seconds. 

A low moan rumbled in Charlie’s chest as she tugged the garment from his hips and then used her feet to gather them at his ankles. Now clad only in his boxers, the warmth from his erection melted through the satin material of her shorts. Pansy moaned as he began to rock back and forth against her entrance, his lips fastening to the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

“Charlie,” she whimpered as he bit down on the sensitive flesh. “Please.” 

He chuckled darkly, his warm breath soothing on her freshly-ravaged skin and making her shudder with pleasure. “We’ve got all night, love.”

“It’s been so long,” Pansy complained, a pout settling on her lips. “We can do foreplay for the second round.” 

Charlie’s grin widened as his pupils dilated impossibly at her words. He bent quickly over her once more, supporting his weight on his hands which were splayed either side of her head, and kissed her with an intensity Pansy had to work to keep up with. 

Her hands settled over his shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh there as his cock once again began to slide over her satin-clad opening. Her whole body was alight with the sensation of him, and her head swam with the insatiable desire for her boyfriend. She made a sound of distress in the back of her throat and her fingers tightened in his skin. 

“Fair enough,” Charlie groaned as he broke the kiss and began to lick and nip his way down the column of her neck. 

Pansy had lost the ability to string words together, so she settled for breathy moans as she bucked her hips up, seeking friction which was not delivered. Charlie chuckled as her fingers slid from her shoulders and settled in her hair, her back arching against him in her futile attempt to get what she wanted. 

His mouth enclosed around her still-covered entrance and her eyes flew open, a gasp escaping her lips. Her head tilted upwards to watch him; his eyes met hers and his mouth curved into a smile as his tongue darted over her clit. 

As electric shocks spread from the point of contact and through her belly, Pansy let her head fall back again with a thud, and her eyes fluttered close. 

“Yes,” she hissed between her teeth, her hands roaming from her hair to rest on her breasts. She tweaked her nipples through the silky fabric and moaned again, garnering her boyfriend’s attention. 

His ministrations stopped immediately, and Pansy began to object before rough hands gripped the hem of her pyjama shorts and tugged them down her legs in one swift movement, leaving her completely naked from the waist down. 

A feral growl tore from Charlie’s throat as he threw the shorts to the side and settled between her legs once more. He wasted no time, sliding his tongue between her folds; they moaned simultaneously. 

“I missed your taste,” he said in a gravelly voice. 

Pansy whimpered, so overcome with desire for the man before her. She bucked her hips up towards his mouth, chasing it until his tongue once more descended on to her clit. He teased her, the pangs of pleasure now curling back from every fibre of her being towards where he was licking and sucking, coiling together like tightly packed Christmas lights until her legs were shaking and her fingers pinched her nipples through the fabric of her camisole to the point of pain. 

Charlie, sensing her closeness, moaned into her, the vibrations of his deep voice adding one, final layer to her mind-melting level of pleasure. 

She came spectacularly, her back arching completely off of the floor and her hands falling away from her breasts to tangle in Charlie’s hair so that she could buck her hips against him, essentially fucking his mouth. He moaned again as she tugged at the strands, sending another fresh wave of pleasure through Pansy’s over sensitive body.

His tongue danced a frenzy across the bundle of nerves, trying to keep up with her thrusts, until her hold on his hair slackened and her legs fell still by his shoulders. 

“Merlin,” she panted as she ran her fingers soothingly through his locks. “That was incredible.” 

Her chest was heaving as he kissed his way back up her torso and claimed her lips with his own. Pansy moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue as it entered her mouth and she gripped his shoulders hard. She allowed him to kiss her for a few moments before she pushed against him, and looked into his eyes. He arched an eyebrow in question, but she didn’t give him a verbal answer. 

Instead, she continued to push, upwards, forcing him off of her until she could sit up and force him onto his back. Charlie obliged, bringing his hands to rest on her hips as she straddled him. Pansy smirked down at her boyfriend, his lips swollen from their kisses and his ministrations moments before, his hair mussed and his eyelids hooded; she had never seen anything more arousing, and she’d be damned if she was going to let him draw this out any longer. Oral was one thing; she was thankful to get off - but now she was going to take what she really wanted. 

Her smirk morphed into a wide, mischievous grin as she scooted down his legs slightly in order to hook her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. As she tugged them downwards, his hard cock sprang free of its confines, and Pansy licked her lips, her grin slipping, as she took in the drop of pre-cum that glistened on the head. 

Her eyes flickered up to his again and a moan escaped her lips as she ducked her head to lick the salty bead from where it threatened to cascade onto his belly. A gutteral sound wrenched its way from Charlie’s chest and his hand fisted in her hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers as she took the base of his erection tightly in her hand and began to bob her head up and down as she sucked the length of it. 

“Pansy,” he moaned, barely restraining from lifting his hips and fucking her mouth until she gagged. 

The witch released him with a soft pop! and Charlie sighed a ragged breath of relief.

But it was short lived. 

Pansy gripped the hem of her camisole and tugged it over her head, the satin shifting deliciously over her sensitive nipples and causing her to moan. The warmth of Charlie’s hands made her shiver as they settled on her hips, lifting her and scooting her forward, until her entrance was settled upon his steely shaft. 

As she threw the camisole aside, Pansy began to move, coating his length in her juices before settling her left hand on his chest for balance and using the other to guide him into her. They moaned simultaneously, and Pansy watched from beneath hooded eyelids as Charlie’s face contorted in pleasure; she was sure it was her favourite expression of his. 

She bit her lip as she acclimated to him filling her. Once the initial shocks of pleasure had subsided somewhat, Pansy began to move, slowly at first but then increasing her pace as she bounced up and down his length. 

Charlie kept his grip on her hips as she rode him, his fingertips digging into her flesh though he allowed her to set the rhythm. His eyes fluttered as he watched her, her chest thrust forward as she rotated her hips on the upward movement, her neck exposed and her breasts bouncing in a way that had him worried he was going to finish far too early. 

With a moan, his hands moved up around her back and he forced himself into a sitting position, Pansy still impaled on his cock. She squealed with surprise, but he didn’t give her a chance to snap her head forward to look at him. He bit down on the side of her neck and then immediately soothed the spot with his tongue, maintaining the thrusts of his hips as Pansy lost the ability to think of anything other than the thrums of pleasure coursing outwards from where they were connected. 

His chest, slick with sweat, was warm against hers as they rocked together, and Pansy’s nipples stiffened with the movement. With a growl, Charlie lowered his head further and took one of the stiff peaks between his teeth. Pansy mewled with delight and threaded her hands into his hair, holding him against her as she continued to bounce up and down his length. 

A thumb found her clit, over sensitive from her earlier orgasm, but Charlie’s touch was feather-light and soon she was once again trembling around him. Her walls clenched him as she came, bucking her hips in a frenzied motion until she collapsed, completely spent, against his shoulder. 

“Wow,” he whispered into her hair as she lay floppy in his arms. “That was an intense one.” 

She could not verbally respond, but nodded her head as her chest heaved with the exertion of a second orgasm. Pansy raised her arms lazily and threaded them around Charlie’s neck, hugging him to her as he began to move again. 

“My turn,” he growled into her ear as he picked up the pace. 

Pansy clung to him as his hips snapped up to meet hers again and again, filling her with his cock until she was afraid she’d pass out from the pleasure; they were always intense together, but this was something else. He stilled suddenly, his arms becoming taut around her waist as he came, rasping her name. 

For a moment, neither of them moved, their arms still wrapped around each other as they panted into the crooks of their necks. Then Charlie began to pepper kisses over every inch of Pansy he could reach, until finally, the witch looked up at him and he claimed her lips with his own. 

It was soft and sweet, unlike the previous kisses they had shared in the lead up to sex. As he pulled away, Charlie rested his forehead against Pansy’s, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She was looking up at him, her eyes lidded with a mixture of sated pleasure and an emotion he could not place. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

It was barely there, the declaration, but it seemed to cut the air like a knife. Pansy started, her head snapping away from Charlie’s as if it had burned her. They hadn’t really discussed anything beyond boyfriend and girlfriend, and while she had taken that to mean that they were more serious than a simple shag every now and then, Pansy had to admit she had never stopped to consider a real future with the man who was currently still buried inside her. 

She blinked. “I -”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Charlie cut her off. “I just wanted you to know how I feel.” 

He smiled again, a genuine smile that sent warmth to the tips of Pansy’s curled toes. Maybe she hadn’t stopped to think about where this would go, but she had to admit that Charlie was probably one of the best guys - if not the best guy - she would ever meet...and she did want a future with him. 

Her grin lit up her whole face as she tugged at the hairs at the nape of his neck. “I love you, too,” she said. 

Wordlessly, Charlie lifted Pansy from his softening length with a slight hiss. He stood, taking her with him, his eyes twinkling as he gripped her waist and held her against him. Pansy stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him again, this kiss both sweet and passionate in nature; there was no tongue, but as their lips moved, they both knew that there was more meaning in it than before. 

“Wow,” Pansy said as she broke the kiss. She glanced down at the kitchen bench, where the freshly baked cookies still lay, innocent and oblivious to the debauchery that had just played out beneath them. “They smell really good.” 

Charlie chuckled and pinched a gingerbread man between thumb and forefinger. He offered the sweet treat to Pansy, who arched a questioning eyebrow up at him, but accepted the biscuit between her teeth. 

“Mmm,” she moaned, closing her eyes as the flavour burst across her tongue. 

Before she could open them, Charlie had slanted his lips across hers again and pulled her flush against him. His erection was once again prominent, standing against her naked belly. 

“Again?” she murmured against his lips. “Already?” 

“Yes,” he growled, trailing kisses up her jawbone to her ear. Pansy shivered as his breath ghosted against the shell of it. “But this time, the bedroom.” 

With that, he nipped her earlobe and then picked her up, throwing the witch over his shoulder. Pansy squealed and he used his unoccupied hand to deliver a sharp slap to her arse. She giggled all the way to the bedroom, her heart full and her body ready to receive all of what Charlie had to offer. 

As he took her again, her eyes fluttered shut and she thought, _If this is what Christmas is like, then I think it’s officially my favourite holiday_...


End file.
